Bhut
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga" |Race= Unknown race (formerly) Onryō-type Ghost |Gender=Female |Date of birth = 20 Before Age |Date of death = Sometime before Age 729 (spirit erased in Age 739) |Address= |Allegiance= The Peppers |FamConnect= Future Cooler (contractor) Baharone (comrade) Scota (comrade) }} Bhut (Assamese, भूत; Ghost) is a member of The Peppers, and an Onryō-type Ghost from Universe 1. Bhut was killed by her family for unknown reasons, but was able to return as an Onryō-type Ghost through unknown means. Her name is a reference to Bhut jolokia (Ghost Chili Peppers). Appearance Bhut is a transparent humanoid figure with long black hair, black eyes with redness on her sclera. She wears red kimono, and white obi around her waist. She has greenish skin with, and has blue nail polish on her toenails and finger nails. Personality Bhut is almost completely apathetic with only the desire of vengeance on her mind. She has no problem in eliminate her enemies by any means necessary, and even in dire situations will show no fear. While she is under Scota's control; she has a sense of teamwork, and companionship, but as soon as she is no longer controlled; she becomes her normal self again. Biography Early life Bhut was murdered by her family for unknown reasons, and resulted in her defeat sometime by Age 729 before Bahanero was found. She able to return as an Onryō-type Ghost through unknown reasons, but was recruited by Scota whom was able to control and restrain Bhut. However during the battle against EX Gohan; she was able break free of Scota's control after her death, and transformed into an unknown form. She managed to terrorise the universe, and nearly destroyed before being erased by Zen-Oh. Techniques *Ki Blast *Undetectable Ki - Bhut's ki is undetectable possibly due to being Ghost, and not a living entity. *Geisterschneider (Ghost Cutter) - By channeling Ectoplasm energy into her hand she is able to laugh an Energy Razor that can sever or lacerate its target. **Special Pepper Move - A Team attack **Tötenden Geist (Slaying Ghost) - A stronger variation capable of slashing the target's internal organs without cutting the skin. *Geisterpfeil (Ghost Arrow) - By channeling Ectoplasm energy into her eyes she is able to fire ghostly energy arrow into the opponent, and induce fear. *Geister Dusche Regen (Ghost Shower Rain) - She fires a ghostly energy sphere barrage from all points of chest, and is able to fire them at a pace nearly impossible to dodge. *Geist der Zerstörung (Ghost of Destruction) - Bhut's final attack against Anat, Iwne, and Vegeta. She creates a giant energy sphere, and is nearly able to launch before Zen-Oh arrive to not only swallow the attack, before erasing her. *Immortality - Due being a Ghost; Bhut is immortal, and can't be killed by normal means. *Freedom - After she was freedom from Scota's controlled she gained the power of Freedom. Removing all boundaries from her. She becomes resistance to coincidence, immunity to fate, Environment and Paradox Defiant, immutable, immune to physical law and infringe physics, unpredictable, and gains unrestricted movement. **Clear Mind - Bhut gains a Clear Mind as a result of her new abilities. **Path Maker - The ability to create any possible pathways/methods to do something **Unbound Soul **Unrestricted Movement Forms Controlled by Scota While she has no physical alteration; she does have mental changes, and thus becomes cooperative. She was able to learn a variety of ghost theme attacks while under Scota's control, and manage to increase her power even further. Post-Scota's Control After Scota was killed, and was freed from her control her power increase to an unnatural level, and proceed to alter her form. She gained four blood red coloured rings, two blood red horns, and her hair grew to length of 8 feet. Her clothes became a part of her body, and her nails grew longer. She gained red markings running down from her eyes similar to tears, and her blood becomes jet-black. It is currently unknown why this transformation occurred and why even it did. In this form she transcends life, origin, rule, meta, and even has the power of Path Maker essentially becoming a living anomaly despite being undead. While in this state; she is referred as a Ghost Goddess, Ghost Devil, and Transcended Bhut. Trivia *Bhut's attacks are Ghost-based and have German-based names. Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Villains